


Miracle Romance

by BiancaD90



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sailor Moon Malec AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaD90/pseuds/BiancaD90
Summary: Sailor Moon Malec AU where Alec is the prince of Earth and Magnus is the heir of the Moon throne, they meet at a ball, fall in love and die together when evil beings attack the Moon but they're destined to be together so they reincarnate and meet again in a future life.





	Miracle Romance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally finished this. I'm hella excited for it and I hope you'll like it. Much love ❤❤

Earth is so beautiful", Magnus sighed, looking up at the blue planet displayed in front of his eyes. His room in the Moon Palace offered him the perfect view and he'd often find himself contemplating it in the late hours of the night when sleep just wouldn't come. 

"You know you're forbidden to go there your highness", the girl locked eyes with him in the mirror and that caused Magnus' eyes to do a full roll inside his skull.

"I know Catarina", he said the three words in a tone that implied he used them way too many times and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Good. Now finish your makeup and get going. The Queen is waiting for you"

 

The ballroom was packed with people, the ivory columns and the sparkly chandeliers took your breath away and Alexander was suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the richness of the scene so he headed for the balcony when someone grabbed his arm.

"My prince, is everything ok?" His knight asked, a look of concern crossing his face. His different colored eyes sparkled under the lights and Alexander gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Jace, just going to get some air", he said gently patting his shoulder.   
"Relax, go have a drink and find yourself a pretty lady to entertain you for the night", he finished with a wink and stepped outside on the balcony. 

The cool air instantly calmed his nerves even if he found it odd that no wind ever blew on the Moon.  
But at the same time it was quiet and reassuring. 

His peace was soon disturbed by someone forcefully pushing open the doors and Alexander felt like the breath was stolen from his lungs once again. Like his world just fell off its axis and started revolving around the most beautiful man he ever saw and who was currently approaching him.

He was completely dressed in white, except for the fitted vest covering his torso which was threaded with intricate golden swirls and Alexander's breath hitched when he saw the half moon in the middle of his forehead, barely visible cause of his ebony hair.  
The man was the Prince of the Moon Kingdom.

 

Magnus was bored. He has been sitting on his throne watching people gracefully gliding across the floor for 10 minutes and he was already bored.   
He kept sneaking glances at the doors leading to the balcony like someone was waiting for him there. So, pushed by an invisible hand, he got up as soon as his mother went to say hello to some people he didn't care about and made a beeline straight for said doors like his salvation depended on getting past them. 

He pushed them open taking a deep breath when he suddenly detected motion with the corner of his left eye. He wasn't alone on the balcony and Magnus squinted his eyes in a futile attempt to distinguish their features but he could only manage to observe their profile. He was intrigued.  
So he started walking towards them, analyzing their clothes and posture, noticing first and foremost that it was a man, his body concealed by a long black cape. 

His shoes clicked on the marbled floor and the stranger must've noticed Magnus' presence because he turned around, his left arm gripping the hilt of a blade strapped by his hip. His eyes wend wide for a fraction then he quickly bowed his head but not before Magnus noticed his stunning features and beautiful eyes. They reminded him of the planet Magnus has always been in love with. The man in front of him was Alexander, the prince of Earth. 

 

"My apologies prince, I didn't want to startle you", the man in front of him said, his eyes molten gold, his voice soft velvet and Alexander let go of his sword, relaxing instantly when his brain detected no threat in sight. 

"No need to apologize prince", he retorted and was met with a slight eyeroll and a oddly enticing wiggle of fingers.

"Please, call me Magnus, we look like we're the same age", the prince replied extending an arm towards him.   
Alexander knew celestial beings had a larger life span and his mom told him once that prince Magnus was born when his grandparents got married but he looked no older than 20. 

So he nodded and took Magnus' hand in his, wanting to give it a quick shake. But something happened, a surge of electricity passing through his fingertips and shaking his entire being.   
Quick images flashed before his eyes, intertwined fingers, a kiss, rose petals falling on the ground, the earth shaking and disintegrating piece by piece.   
Alexander blinked and looked at Magnus who appeared just as shaken as he felt. 

"Did you..?" Alexander asked and Magnus looked up at him, the golden glitter under his eyes catching the light, nodding slowly.

"The Silver Crystal showed us something"

 

Magnus grabbed the thin, gold chain and pulled out the crystal dangling from his neck, always hidden under his clothes. 

"Is that..?" Alexander started and Magnus met his eyes in the dim light enveloping the balcony.

"It is indeed", he answered, holding it gently in his palm, the jewel casting a beautiful glow illuminating the prince's face. Alexander found him absolutely breathtaking. 

The Legendary Silver Crystal was the most powerful artifact in the entire universe, passed on from generation to generation to the heirs of the Moon Kingdom. Only people from the royal family could hold onto it and it was drawing on the vital life energy and heart of its user. With their help, the Crystal was said to perform spectacular feats, such as reviving an entire world and all of its inhabitants from death and ruin but falling into the wrong hands it could bring destruction and suffering.

"What was that about?" Alexander all but whispered and Magnus sighed. 

"I have no idea, it never showed me things before. I'll- I'll have to go and talk to my mother, excuse me Alexander"

And with that, the prince turned on his heels and went back inside. 

But when Magnus went to talk to the Queen about what happened, about the vision the Silver Crystal showed him, his mother frowned and told him to never go near the prince of the Earth again. 

"There will be awful consequences if you two cross paths", she told him. "People from the Earth and people from the Moon are not allowed to be together"

That only made Magnus wish for Alexander's company even more. He'd dream about his beautiful piercing eyes nights on end and he'd often descend on the blue planet just to catch glimpses of him. He'd sneak out of the Palace and go to Earth to watch him from a distance walking through the gardens of his parents' palace, laughing with his knight or just laying on the grass, watching the sky. 

And Magnus would watch him, wondering if he was thinking about him too. 

And one day he got his answer.

 

Alexander was feeling especially gloomy that day so he thought about going for a walk through the garden in the west side of the palace. His rose garden. His favorite place in the entire world. He's been having a difficult time ever since that ball on the moon because he couldn't stop thinking about the prince.   
Their brief encounter has been electric and Alexander was mesmerized and positively intrigued but it was cut short by that bizarre vision that kept showing itself to him night after night even now, two weeks later. 

He'd have the same dream over and over again, same images flashing before his eyes and each time he'd wake up feeling like something was missing. Like his life was incomplete, a puzzle with not enough pieces to make the picture whole. 

He plucked a white rose and inhaled its scent when he saw something moving behind a bush at his right.  
Alexander was a solider because as future king he was trained to be able to lead his people in war if things ever came to that extent.   
So he narrowed his eyes and moved slowly in the direction of said bush acting oblivious but ready to spring into action. 

It took him two quick leaps to immobilize the intruder, trapped against a tree bark and Alexander's short knife against the skin of their neck. 

The prince's eyes went wide and he automatically loosened his grip and took his knife back when his eyes locked with a molten amber pair. 

"Magnus! What are you doing here?" Alexander exclaimed, his breathing uneven and harsh from the unexpected rush of adrenaline. 

He kept his hand on Magnus' shoulder and couldn't believe he was there. It felt like something has been set into motion just then and there, like pieces of a puzzle coming together. 

"Hi", Magnus grinned at him and Alexander couldn't help but return the grin and took his time to study the person who haunted his thoughts for too long now.

"Hi" 

And from that day on, they kept meeting in the rose garden. Winter came and went leaving spring in its stead, Alexander and Magnus watching the rose buds starting to bloom and their love with them. 

They knew it shouldn't happen, they knew it was unacceptable but how could something forbidden feel so good and so right? How can you tell your heart to stop beating so fast when they're so close you can feel their breath ghosting over the skin of your neck? You can't. 

 

"You can't go there again, Magnus", Catarina sighed, sitting on the steps of the palace as the prince walked past her, whistling and descending two steps at a time. Alexander said to meet him at sundown and he didn't want to be late.

Magnus stopped and rolled his eyes. 

"Just cover for me Cat, I'll be back in no time", he said, a pleading look in his eyes. Catarina was his maiden but she was also his friend and he knew what to say to get her by his side. 

"Please Cat", he almost whispered, turning back and taking a seat next to her, his hands engulfing hers. 

"Do you love him?" The maiden asked and the question instantly brought a smile on Magnus' face.

"He's perfect Cat. He's gorgeous and grumpy and he makes me laugh and we ate cotton candy which looks like a cloud but tastes sweet and fruity and when he kisses me, I swear on the Crystal Cat, my heart stops beating. So yes, I love him, I'm so in love with him that it hurts"

Magnus said all that in one breath and Cat's eyes went wide but not because of the beautiful confession but because the Queen was standing right there behind him. 

"Magnus, a word please?" She didn't ask but demanded, her tone placid and with a hint of worry in it?   
It was difficult for Magnus to read his mother these days but maybe because they didn't spend as much time together as they used to.   
Magnus' constant visits to the blue planet and his daydreaming in the rest of the time he was actually in the palace didn't leave room for much more. Plus, his mother was a busy woman and even if she never said anything, he knew she was aware of his little escapades. 

"Sure mother" he replied and got up, following her back inside. 

"Raphael has informed me that Earth might be threatened by dark forces", she said, looking at a big screen, not meeting Magnus' eyes.

"I thought you might want to", she took a pause and turned around this time her gaze locking on her son's face. "warn your friend", she continued and it took everything in Magnus' power not to roll his eyes.

"You know he's not just a friend", Magnus replied nonchalantly, checking the dark blue nail varnish on his pinky.

"And you know I forbade you from seeing him", the Queen retorted. "But you've made it your mission in life to ignore my advice.   
You can never be together Magnus. Horrible things are bound to happen if you don't listen to me"

Oh, his mother and her dramatics, Magnus thought. He definitely inherited those from her but she was definitely exagerrating this time. Love was the purest sentiment in the world, what could go wrong? 

The heavy doors of the chamber opened and Catarina came in, taking a quick bow. Magnus rose a questioning brow at her as a dull thud was heard from outside. 

"My prince, you have a visitor", she said stepping aside to make room for the man that made Magnus' heart flutter every time he laid eyes on him. 

But before launching himself in his arms, Magnus studied his beloved's face. He was as handsome as ever but his forehead was adorned by that crease between his eyebrows that appeared whenever he was in distress. 

Also, his fingers kept fidgeting with the hilt of his sword and his hair was more disheveled than the usual. And Magnus didn't even had the chance to run his fingers through it yet. 

"Alexander? What is happening?" Magnus tried as his prince covered the distance between them in a few strides, cupping his face with his warm hand. Magnus almost melted against his touch, completely forgetting about his mother standing a couple of feet away, a grim expression on her face. 

"You have to gather your armies. You're being under attack", he breathed out and Magnus could see the exact level of panic in his hazel eyes.

"What do you mean?", the Queen addressed him for the first time and Alexander looked at her. 

"There's this sorceress at my court, Beryl and she's infatuated with me but I only have eyes for you my love", his eyes flicked back to Magnus' a adoring expression on his face and the Queen flinched.

"So she made a pact with the Dark Kingdom to grant her power to destroy the Moon Kingdom and now she's on her way here with some people from my planet", he finished and grabbed Magnus' hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"We must hurry and get you two out of harm's way"

"Catarina", the Queen addressed the still standing by the door maiden. "Go alert the sailor soldiers. They'll know what to do"

Catarina nodded and took off leaving the three of them still standing in the middle of the room. 

"Beryl is so powerful I've- I've never seen so much power in my life", Alexander started but the Queen interrupted him.

"I told you there will be consequences if this union between the two of you happens. You saw the destruction your bond will cause and yet, you still fell in love. And now, my people will pay the price", she said looking at the both of them. Magnus glared at his mother and he wanted to open his mouth and give her a piece of his mind when the earth shook under their feet. 

"She's here", Alexander declared, drawing his sword out. "Don't worry my love, I will protect you", he continued, placing a firm kiss on Magnus' lips and running out through the massive doors.

"Alexander! Wait!" Magnus yelled after him but he was gone already. 

The room flashed red, signaling the lockdown protocol was activated. Magnus grabbed for the Silver Crystal, pulled the chain over his head and placed it in his mother's palm. 

"Magnus, what do you think you're doing?" His mother demanded, a shocked look on her beautiful face. 

"He's the love of my life mother, I must stand by him. Protect the Crystal", he finished and walked out the doors that locked behind him.   
The protocol was completed. 

 

By the time Magnus reached Alexander, he was fighting this apparently human girl but the fire balls in her palms told a different story.   
She launched one and Alexander dodged it, his blade connecting with it and sending it in a different direction. 

Magnus let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and moved closer to his prince. 

"Magnus, what are you doing here? Go back inside the palace!", Alexander shouted over his shoulder, a fire ball barely missing him.   
Beryl cackled. 

"Have you come to meet your demise, prince of the Moon Kingdom?" Her voice boomed and Magnus glared at her, the hatred evident in his eyes. 

"Beryl, please stop this, I don't want to hurt you", Alexander called which made the girl laugh again. 

"You? Hurt me? I'll squash you like a traitorous bug"

"Traitorous?" Alexander repeated and dodged yet another fire ball that was aimed at Magnus this time. He pushed the prince behind him, intent on protecting him with his own body. Magnus gripped at Alexander's shoulder, looking at Beryl over it. He then took a look behind him, at the destruction and death floating around but saw the palace seemingly untouched. At least his mother was safe. 

"You betrayed the Earth by associating yourself with him", she spat the last word like it burned her tongue. Alexander rolled his eyes at her. 

"Oh please, I think we both know what this all is about. And it's not worth it. I will never love you".   
He knew he was antagonizing her but maybe the harsh cold truth will give her a wake up call and he will be able to convince her to stop before the Moon Kingdom is completely destroyed. 

"Very well then. If I can't have you, no one else will", Beryl said and the finality of her words chilled Alexander to the bone. 

Magnus screamed in agony and Alexander turned around just to see his lover's shocked expression as a ball of fire pierced his chest from behind. At the same time, he felt an excruciating pain in his back, infernal fire burning his insides. 

"The fun thing about my fire balls is that they're like boomerangs", he heard Beryl say, her voice distorted. "They always come back and hit their target. Such a shame, Prince Alexander. Together, we could've ruled both Earth and the Moon with the powers Queen Metallia endowed me with. But you chose to die."

 

The world around them was as quiet as a graveyard. It was all over. The Moon Kingdom had falled and they were dying. 

Magnus felt cold fingers touching his and he gripped them tight like they were his lifeline. Maybe they were.

"I love you Alexander", Magnus uttered, his voice a weak whisper. He knew he didn't had much time left and he was intent on using his last breath to declare his eternal love to the man that changed his life forever. 

"Magnus, you are my first love, my only love", Alexander started, searching for Magnus' face, every movement paining him but he didn't care. 

"Even if we're reborn in another life, we will find each other. And then... we'll fall in love again."

"Promise?"

"I promise you my love" 

"I will grant you this wish", a third voice could be heard in the dead silence. The Queen approached them and Magnus looked up at his mother, tears in his eyes. 

"I will use the remaining power of the Silver Crystal to send you be reborn in the future. May your love bloom again in a more peaceful world", she finished and a blinding light started pouring out from the Crystal, engulfing everything.

Magnus closed his eyes and smiled. 

"Thank you" 

 

 

 

EPILOGUE 

 

"MAGNUS! Your alarm went off 15 minutes ago, you're going to be late. AGAIN!" 

Magnus heard his mom's voice and abruptly opened his eyes falling off his bed.   
He groaned, looking at the clock on the night stand that read 7:45.

Classes were starting in 15 minutes.

"Shit!" He swore and got up transforming into a mini tornado, clothes flying everywhere. 

"I told you to wake me up", he called while tripping down the stairs, almost falling over on top of his backpack. His mother glared at him, sending a reproachful look his way. 

"I did. Three times. You ignored me"

Magnus rolled his eyes and stormed out the door.

"Don't forget your lunchbox!" His mom yelled but it was too late. She sighed.

By the time Magnus arrived at school, the clock read 8:05. He crossed his fingers, praying Ms. Harris was late today but that never happened. She was already taking attendance when he stormed inside the classroom and just glared at him, pointing at the door. Which meant one thing Magnus was unfortunately so accustomed with. You're late, you spend your time in the hallway until the bell rings again. 

He slid down the wall and sighed. This was not a productive way to start the week.

It wasn't his fault he kept having these weird dreams that would make him spring wide awake in the middle of the night and consume his thoughts to the point he'd be unable to fall back asleep. And even if they felt so real, once his eyes focused on his surroundings he forgot everything. Except intertwined fingers and rose petals. Those details always stayed with him. 

He rubbed at his temples, trying to get his mind off of it. He checked his watch and yawned. His stomach growled and he realized he left his lunchbox at home. This was going to be a long day. 

 

"I'm so hungry", Magnus whined while walking down the street. Cat snickered, so used to her best friend's dramatics. 

They met up after the classes ended because she was attending a different school but they would always walk home together whenever their schedules matched. 

"And considering the fact that I failed yet another test, I think my mom will ground me and send me to my room without letting me eat first. Can I join you for supper?" He grinned and Cat shook her head. 

"Go home and face the consequences of your actions Magnus"

"Ugh", Magnus groaned and took the test he failed out of his backpack sending daggers in the poor sheet of paper's direction like it personally offended him. 

"Fuck this", he said crumpling the paper and throwing it over his shoulder. "If mom never sees it... what she doesn't know can't hurt me"

"But it can hurt me", Magnus heard a deep voice behind him and turned around mortified. A tall boy stood in front of him, the crumpled paper in his palm.

"Ouch", he continued on a flat tone, suggesting that it didn't actually hurt, he was just being a dick about it.   
Magnus narrowed his eyes at him and watch him flatten the paper and lower his sunglasses as he studied the damned test. 

"An F? Suits you, fat head", the stranger chuckled and it would've been such a harmonious sound for Magnus' ears if the guy wasn't a complete douche.

"You should study more", he continued and Magnus reached out to take his test back. But when their fingers brushed something weird happened, a surge of electricity passing through his fingertips and shaking his entire body.   
Quick images flashed before his eyes, intertwined fingers and rose petals falling on the ground. The stranger blinked at him and Magnus blinked back but he quickly regained his composure, snatched the sheet of paper from his hands and stuck his tongue at him cause he was that mature. Then, he turned on the balls of his feet and strode away. 

"Can you believe that guy?" Magnus whispered even if they were already pretty far away from the guy, looking back to see if he wasn't following them. He was still in the same place, looking at the sky, his raven hair blowing in the wind. Weirdo. 

"He was hot though", Cat commented and Magnus couldn't deny. When he lowered his sunglasses, Magnus caught a glimpse of the stranger's hazel eyes and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. And those images from his dream... this whole day was ridiculous. 

"He was a dick", Magnus retorted and pouted. Why was he pouting?

"A hot dick", Cat said wiggling her eyebrows, making her friend snort and almost choke. 

"You do realize how that sounded", he burst out laughing and Cat joined him. 

Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
